Missing moment : 6ème partie Résolution
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction Suite et FIN des missing moments du tome 6 Se passe la veille de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Bonne lecture


_**Part Six: Resolution**_

- Je vais me coucher, dit Harry d'un ton abrupt.

Hermione cligna des yeux et sortit de sa rêverie sombre.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… dit-elle en le regardant se lever.

- Je vais bien, affirma Harry tout en étant conscient de son mensonge.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu montes ?

- Nan, marmonna Ron. Je suis pas encore assez fatigué pour dormir.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ron, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose mais il abandonna bien vite, puis se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers.

Hermione le regarda partir, se sentant soudain déconcertée. Quelque chose dans la présence de Harry l'avait aidée à surmonter la réalité, la mort de Dumbledore et ce qu'elle allait représenter pour le monde de la magie. C'était comme si la présence de Harry donnait une présence à Dumbledore.

Mais bien sur, c'était faux. Harry était seul. Ils étaient tous seuls. Dumbledore était mort, il ne pourrait plus les protéger, il ne pourrait plus protéger l'école. Le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint était mort et Harry n'avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Hermione sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau et releva la tête. Elle avait presque oublié que Ron était toujours là. Il la regardait avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés.

Elle serra les dents avec force : elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait cette année de toute façon et elle savait qu'elle le ferait encore le lendemain, aux funérailles…

- C'est réel, pas vrai ?

Ses mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- La guerre tu veux dire ? demanda Ron.

- Il y avait des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont rentrés. Malefoy les a fait rentrer.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit.

- Et pendant tout ce temps on pensait que Malefoy n'était rien, dit-il avant de rire amèrement. Il nous a bien eus.

- Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait accomplir ça ? dit Hermione sur un ton désespéré.

Le silence retomba sur eux, chacun regardait le feu de cheminée. Hermione était épuisée et une partie d'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aller se coucher. Mais une autre partie d'elle ne voulait pas quitter Ron. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il fasse quelque chose comme prendre sa main ou autre chose… Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de toute la semaine, même s'ils s'étaient vus plusieurs heures d'affilée certains jours. C'est comme si tous deux avaient eu besoin de prendre leurs distances, pour réfléchir à leurs sentiments. Mais maintenant, Hermione ne voulait plus de cette distance. Elle voulait de la proximité, elle voulait se serrer contre lui pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux et pour entendre les battements de son cœur.

- Je le retrouverai, dit soudain Ron, d'un ton menaçant.

- Rogue ?

- Malefoy, corrigea Ron. Ce salaud… il a laissé entrer ces Mangemorts dans le château… et Greyback qui a eu Bill… Tout ça c'est la faute de Malefoy. Je le retrouverai. Je le tuerai.

Hermione frissonna. Le visage de Ron était tendu par la colère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas son expression mais plutôt le ton calme et lent qu'il utilisait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'embarque dans une de ses colères habituelles au lieu de cette fureur calme.

- Ron… supplia-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ne dis pas ça.

- Je suis sérieux, Hermione ! insista-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu. Hermione pouvait voir les flammes oranges se refléter dans ses yeux bleus. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de baguette. Il me suffira juste de…

- Arrête ! cria soudain Hermione avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Ron, arrête. S'il te plait.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre cela, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait retrouver Malefoy autant que lui.

Ron plongea ses yeux dans les siens et son regard resta féroce un moment avant d'apercevoir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il avant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent un moment assis en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se berçant légèrement. Les paupières d'Hermione étaient lourdes mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas rater une seule seconde de ce moment, de cette étreinte.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si distante cette semaine.

- C'est rien, dit-il. Moi aussi, j'étais ailleurs.

Elle se blottit contre lui et, soudain, une pensée lui vint. Elle avait été si intransigeante concernant leur relation – ne pas se précipiter, prendre leur temps – mais des Mangemorts étaient entrés dans le château. Ils avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivants cette nuit-là. Certes, ils avaient eu Felix de leur côté, mais ils n'auraient pas toujours cette chance.

- Ron ?

- Mmmh ?

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, admit-il.

- Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on devrait…

- Y aller doucement ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mais… Je… Je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus aller doucement.

Ron déglutit. Il avait un regard plein d'espoir.

- Tu… Tu veux aller vite ?

« Trop d'espoir » pensa Hermione tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais pas dire ça.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Ron rapidement. Je sais. Tu ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle, c'est que je ne veux pas attendre que les choses se produisent entre nous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu depuis toujours. Je veux juste… qu'on soit ensemble. Après ce qu'il s'est passé… Ca ne servirait à rien de faire traîner les choses encore plus, pas vrai ?

- Non, confirma Ron, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se faire une sorte de déclaration, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-elle. Ce serait horriblement idiot si tu me demandais d'être ta petite amie après tout ce temps. J'ai déjà l'impression de l'être… enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce que je pense… Mais donner un nom à tout ça serait trop banal, ça ne changerait -

Mais elle ne pouvait plus parler car Ron l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait VRAIMENT. Ce n'était ni violent ni brutal, mais ce n'était pas doux non plus. Les lèvres de Ron étaient pressées contre celles d'Hermione de façon insistante, comme s'il était déterminé à la réduire au silence. Il la tenait tout contre lui. Puis, il la relâcha.

Elle cligna des yeux, étourdie.

- Désolé, murmura Ron, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'est juste que… tu y aurais passé la nuit si je ne t'avais pas interrompue.

- Ron ! protesta-t-elle.

Mais, la seconde suivante, elle gloussait. Ses joues étaient chaudes, elle avait chaud. Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard n'était que désir. C'était presque comme s'il était affamé et elle en était ravie. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Doucement, cette fois-ci. Il frôlait ces lèvres avec les siennes. Les lèvres de Ron étaient incroyables, pleines et douces et pourtant si fortes aussi, masculines. Elle remarqua à nouveau cette odeur qui était sienne – cannelle, vieux balais, brise d'été et sa maison. C'était Ron.

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et elle frémit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit ses pouces caresser ses joues. C'était une caresse pourtant simple mais cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il se retira brièvement comme s'il n'était pas sur de vouloir continuer. En effet, une petite partie d'elle-même se demandait si c'était un comportement approprié que de s'embrasser sur le canapé de la Salle Commune alors que Dumbledore serait enterré le lendemain.

Elle oublia bien vite cette idée. Elle se fichait des règles de bienséance et ne voulait pas accepter cette horrible réalité. Elle ne voulait que cette drogue qu'était la bouche de Ron. Elle l'imita et mit ses mains sur son visage rêche, s'émerveillant de tous ses traits et de son duvet naissant. Puis, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'était un baiser plus ferme. Les mains de Ron se perdirent dans ses cheveux et il changea de position pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle le sentit entrouvrir ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle en frémit d'anticipation avant de l'imiter. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de cette façon là auparavant. Chacun de leur baiser avait été doux et presque chaste parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se précipiter…

Il le refit à nouveau, entrouvrant sa bouche à l'aide de la sienne puis elle sentit sa langue venir doucement frôler la sienne et elle crut mourir.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, comme s'il essayait de retenir tous les contours de sa bouche avec la sienne. Le plaisir qu'Hermione ressentait, ce plaisir pur d'être embrassée de cette façon là et par lui… elle n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel. Son corps tout entier semblait picoter et elle se demandait comment elle réussissait à tenir en place. Il appuya sa langue plus fermement contre la sienne et elle l'imita, une fois de plus. Puis elle entendit un son provenir de sa gorge, comme une plainte, qui aurait dû la scandaliser mais n'en fit rien. Rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi profond, aussi simple et si charnel à la fois. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il avait dû apprendre à embrasser de cette façon là avec Lavande Brown. Mais, étonnamment, cette idée ne la blessait pas, ni ne la rendait jalouse. Au contraire, elle était presque tentée de monter dans les dortoirs pour remercier Lavande d'avoir appris à Ron à embrasser comme un génie.

Cela la fit glousser contre la bouche de Ron qui se retira abruptement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague, le visage rougi et les lèvres roses.

- Rien, dit-elle rapidement en posant ses mains sur son visage.

Cela ne serait pas bon de mentionner Lavande dans un moment comme celui-ci, alors elle dit ce qui lui passa par la tête.

- Embrasse-moi encore.

Ron se pencha puis sourit.

- Tu me donnes même des ordres pour t'embrasser, murmura-t-il.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne le réprimande, sa bouche s'était à nouveau posée sur la sienne, écartant toute parole et pensée possible.

Elle le sentit la rapprocher et elle répondit à cette étreinte, comme si elle voulait soudainement se fondre en lui. Sa poitrine était écrasée contre son torse et cela aurait dû lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant il y avait une sorte de douleur en elle, une vaste douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps et qui s'ancrait au cœur même de son être. Elle se demanda si Ron ressentait cette même douleur, ce même besoin désespéré. Le mystère fut résolu lorsqu'il se pencha pour les faire s'allonger tous les deux sur le canapé. Quelque chose de dur appuya sur sa cuisse et il émit un son étrange… il gémit et l'embrassa avec plus de force et ce ne fut plus qu'une frénésie de lèvres et langues les unes contre les autres… Le monde sembler tourner autour d'elle et elle perdait le contrôle et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête…

Il s'écarta d'elle abruptement en disant :

- Il faut qu'on arrête, pantela-t-il.

Oui, ils devaient arrêter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui confirmer – elle aussi respirait dort – mais dit :

- Pourquoi ?

Bon, elle ne voulait pas dire ça mais, encore une fois, une partie d'elle-même voulait continuer, elle voulait qu'ils continuent de s'entrelacer comme des anguilles sur le canapé pour voir où cela les mènerait.

Ron, toujours essoufflé, prit une grande inspiration.

- Parce que… si on continue… j'aurais envie de continuer…

Il remua légèrement et elle sentit à nouveau cette dureté. Il rougit et baissa les yeux. Hermione en fut alors tout étourdie et ressentit un élan de témérité s'emparer d'elle. Il était excité et cela l'excitait. Elle bougea un peu, faisant délibérément glisser sa cuisse contre son entrejambe.

Il gémit.

- Ne… supplia-t-il. Mon Dieu, ne fais pas ça…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment désolée. Elle était ravie. Il avait envie d'elle. Vraiment envie d'elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir outrée à l'idée d'aimer le fait que Ron ait une érection à cause d'elle, mais non.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de… avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur rien qu'en entendant ce simple mot, prononcé de cette façon là. Mais une nouvelle pensée, plus affreuse celle-ci, lui envahit l'esprit : Et s'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant ?

_« Est-ce que c'est important ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. __Mais je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. »_

Elle regarda sa main gauche qui était emprisonnée par la main droite de Ron.

- Est-ce que tu l'as fait… avec Lavande ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lui mentir.

- Non, dit-il. Non.

- Tu en avais envie ?

- Non, répéta-t-il en la regardant toujours. Enfin, j'y ai pensé… Mais je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi.

Hermione sentit des larmes lui venir à nouveau. L'un d'entre elles glissa du coin de son œil mais Ron la rattrapa avec son pouce et l'essuya.

- Tu es vraiment gentil, murmura-t-elle. Quand tu veux…

- Ha ha, très drôle, dit Ron en lui pinçant le nez.

Elle gloussa et il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il lui sourit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se dégagea de son étreinte avant de se lever du canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Je pensais juste à Harry, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sure qu'on devrait lui dire. Pour nous, je veux dire.

- Faudra bien qu'on lui dise un jour, dit Ron. Mais c'est vrai que les funérailles de Dumbledore ne serait pas la meilleure occasion pour le faire.

- Il y a toujours le mariage de Bill et Fleur, proposa Hermione. C'est bientôt.

- Ouais, consentit Ron. Ouais, ce serait un meilleur moment. Tu veux qu je lui dise ?

Elle fut soulagée.

- Tu veux bien ? Ca me ferait trop bizarre et puis, c'est à un homme de lui dire…

- Oh, alors comme ça je suis un homme maintenant ? dit Ron en souriant d'un air entendu.

Hermione leva le menton.

- On dirait bien, oui, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur le haut de son jean, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

- Hermione !

Elle se mit à glousser et il se jeta sur elle pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Hermione se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit, malgré le meurtre de Dumbledore et malgré toutes les autres choses tragiques et dangereuses qui étaient arrivées. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas invincibles et elle savait que le futur était incertain mais, pour l'instant, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Ron.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, le sommeil la gagna.

- On devrait aller au lit, dit-elle en reculant. SEPAREMENT, dans nos dortoirs respectifs, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard de prédateur qu'il lui lançait.

- Dommage, marmonna-t-il. Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

Elle lui lança un regard faussement réprobateur puis l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, son sang s'échauffant à ce simple contact. Elle lui sourit. Il avait le regard légèrement vitreux et elle était certaine d'avoir le même. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire bonsoir mais, au lieu de cela, dit :

- Ne désespère pas…

Encore une fois, sa bouche avait agi plus vite que son cerveau. Ron écarquilla les yeux un moment avant de sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, promit-il.

Puis il l'embrassa et ce fut un baiser beaucoup moins innocent que celui qu'elle venait juste de lui donner. Les genoux d'Hermione la lâchèrent même un instant et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser entraîner sur le canapé une seconde fois. Mais même si elle réussit, cela n'empêcha pas Ron de lui offrir quelques autres baisers prometteurs avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle dans un souffle, tout en lui souriant.

Il était resté à quelques pas des escaliers.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en la regardant partir.

Elle recula dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vit plus ses cheveux roux et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le lendemain allait être une journée horrible mais cette nuit, elle dormirait paisiblement.


End file.
